1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to the composite system for a synthetic resin-bonded cut-off wheel with an outer diameter of greater than or equal to 400 mm and, in particular, to a synthetic resin-bonded cut-off wheel having a cutting ring with depressions and two adapted edge-shaped clamping plates inserted into the depressions as reusable core clamping devices.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Synthetic resin-bonded cut-off wheels starting at a diameter of greater than or equal to 400 mm are used at stationary separating facilities in the metal-generating and metal-processing industry, to cut steel, cast iron, special alloys, inconell, titanium, etc.
The generally slight usability of conventional cutting wheels is a great disadvantage. In an ideal case, homogenous cut-off wheels can be used up to a minimum of 45% of the new diameter, but on average they can only be used up to 60% of the initial diameter, however, these figures depend on available machines as well as large material measurements.
Once used, the remaining residual discs must be disposed of at high costs according to national disposal guidelines. Another disadvantage is the use of raw material for the unused core zones in the cut-off wheel, which results in additional costs for the raw material sector despite the availability of alternative abrasive grain materials for reinforcement and resin portions of a cut-off wheel.
European Patent 0 832 720 A2 describes a synthetic resin-bonded fabric-reinforced cut-off wheel by means of a non-positive bonding on a metallic base body. This system, however, was not able to establish itself because a small residual film of the grind-active edge zone remains on the base of the body. Therefore, the need to dispose of a metal core comprising a synthetic resin-bonded residual film still remains.
A further solution is described in EP 0 769 352 A1, wherein the grind-active edge zone is pressed on a metallic base body in a non-positive manner during production. The high-priced acquisition of a large number of these base bodies has turned out to be a disadvantage. In addition, there is a logistical problem when returning the used composite cutting wheel, which must be sent back to the manufacturer to be re-plated. Thus, for cost reasons, this system can only be used at a limited distance to the manufacturer. In addition, the cleaning and re-plating associated with the cut-off wheel requires a greater technical effort, time, and cost.